


And He Kissed Me til the Morning Light

by thecarlysutra



Series: Homecoming [7]
Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, I thought they were just a sex thing, M/M, Napping, Sleepy Cuddles, What do you mean beds are used for sleeping?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Mundane Bingo prompt <i>napping in the middle of the day</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And He Kissed Me til the Morning Light

Dusk was creeping up on the horizon, and Crow Horse arrived home to find the house dead quiet. Jimmy was asleep on the couch, on his back with his belly exposed, his feet twitching to some dream. Crow Horse hung up his hat and coat, and called quietly for Ray. He didn’t receive an answer, but laid off calling louder; if he woke up the baby, he’d never hear the end of it.

Instead he walked through the house, poking his head in each room, until he found his partner. When he did, it was all Crow Horse could do to keep his laugh bottled up; Ray really did get keyed up when he woke the kid. Ray was slouched in the rocking chair in the nursery, the infant on his chest, both of them stone asleep. Crow Horse gently took the baby from Ray’s embrace, and put her in her crib. He wasted a precious moment fussing with her blankets and watching her sleep, and then went to contend with Ray. Crow Horse slid his hands around Ray’s ribcage, started hoisting him up.

He felt Ray’s limp sleep body tauten a little, and then Ray made a little noise, somewhere between a moan and an exhalation. He let his weight fall to Crow Horse; the heat of his sleep-warm body hit Crow Horse all at once, like a blast of steam at the _inipi_.

“Walter?” Ray said, his voice small and crooked.

“Yeah, _kola_. Come on, I’m gonna take you to bed.”

Crow Horse felt Ray’s body stiffen as he planted his feet.

“No,” he said vaguely. “I’m too tired—”

Crow Horse rolled his eyes, and drug Ray along toward their bedroom. “I know, Ray. That’s what a bed’s for, most the time: sleep.”

“Oh,” Ray said.

They three-legged raced to their bedroom, and Crow Horse lay Ray down on the mattress, atop the covers. Ray fell as heavy and limp as a sack of potatoes, and he was still while Crow Horse removed his shoes and belt, while Crow Horse pulled a quilt out of the trunk and draped it over him.

“Mm,” Ray said, his eyes closed.

“You gotta start gettin’ more sleep,” Crow Horse said. “You’re useless to me like this.”

“Mm. Okay.”

Crow Horse shook his head, but he could feel fondness creeping up on him, curving up the corners of his mouth. He had things to do, supper to make, but some force stronger than his better sense compelled him to slip off his boots and settle along the familiar length of Ray’s body, his hands curling around Ray’s waist, his head resting at the crook of Ray’s neck.

“Useless, huh,” Ray said.

Crow Horse pulled him closer. “Hush.”  



End file.
